1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading and recording apparatus provided integrally with image reading means for reading an image on an original and recording means for forming an image on a recording sheet. More particularly, the invention relates to an image reading and recording apparatus such as a facsimile machine.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed an image reading and recording apparatus, such as a facsimile machine, which is arranged to transport an original and a recording sheet on one route, for the purpose of downsizing the apparatus, and reducing the costs thereof as well.
For example, there is the one that uses a cartridge for recording use and a cartridge for reading use suitably as disclosed in the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 05-012212. However, the cartridge exchange is an operation for a user to take a time. Also, unless an unused cartridge is carefully kept for storage, such problem is encountered as clogging of a cartridge for recording use or damages being given to a cartridge for reading use.
Also, there has been proposed in the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 05-236217 a mode in which a reading portion and a recording portion are contained in a carriage. In this mode, although an operation is no longer necessary to use each of them suitably as described earlier, the dimension of the apparatus in the widthwise direction should become larger, thus being contradictory to the intention of downsizing.